Netherlandsball
Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy |personality = Happy, Friendly, Stoner, Laid-back, Thalassophobic |language = Dutch Frisian |capital = Amsterdamball |affiliation = Beneluxball EUball NATOball |religion = Atheism Catholic Protestant Islam Judaism Weed |friends = My sons UKball USAball Surinameball Germanyball Jamaicaball Uruguayball Colombiaball Franceball Canadaball Adopted Son Israelcube Börk (Most of the time) Best Korea |enemies = FALSE KOREA ISISball Talibanball Nazi Germanyball Stop the marijuana remove! yuo offend my religion me! Betrayed me Turkeyball (sometimes) ELIMINATED ME (sometimes) DE ZEE |likes = Lubach, Willy, hockey, football (not soccer), beer, weed, EDM |hates = Turkey, not being in World Cup 2018 (BUT WE WILL COME TO EURO 2020), Geert Wilders, Terrorists (And Turkey) Erdogan |founded = 1/23/1579 - Present 4/19/1839 |onlypredecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball |intospace = Ja, we sent two astronauts, and one went twice. |bork = Tulp tulp/Dutch Dutch/ DJ DJ |food = Goudse Kaas, stroopwafels, hagelslag, bakkie koffie met speculaas, stamppot, shoarma |predicon = Dutch Empire|caption = America first, the Netherlands second! |status = cannot into World Cup, ik am of sad :( Anyway, congrats to Menno! (although ik ben not sure if Red Bull gives you wings...) |type = Germanic |predecessor = United Kingdom Of The Netherlands}} Netherlandsball, aka. Dutchball, is a Western European countryball. His clay is bordered by Germany's and Belgium's. Drugs are legal, with people being allowed to buy up to five grams of Marijuana in coffee shops. People are even able to grow up to three plants of it in the privacy of their own home. Netherlands also legalises abortion and euthanasia. Netherlands should not be confused with Holland (because those are two provinces). Also this the first nation to legalize gay marriage. Known for dikes, dams and polders. EUball fears that he will do NEXIT after UKball BREXIT. History Netherlandsball is the adopted son of Spainball, and he was born in the 1500s. He was taken away by his half brother Austriaball but got his independence in 1648 after fighting a war with him, helped by his adoptive aunt Franceball, and changed his name from the long Austrian Netherlandsball to Dutch Republicball. Around this time, he developed interests such as navigation, trade, and colonising, as seen by his sons Dutch East Indiesball (now known as Indonesiaball) and Surinameball. His clay was occupied by Franceball, in 1795/6, and when she left in 1814, he changed his name to United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball, still unaware of his sons with Franceball, Belgiumball, and Luxembourgball, later delivered and raised by UKball. In the Great War, Netherlandsball chose to remain neutral as his neighbours Reichtangle and UKball fought over his estranged son Belgiumball's clay, but was beaten by Nazi Germanyball in 1940, and his clay was anschlussed for four years, along with all the Jewcubes he had sheltered from Nazi Germanyball. After his distant cousin Canadaball liberated him, he reluctantly gave his sons Indonesiaball independence in 1948, and Surinameball in 1975. He joined the EU, his cousin in 1957 as a founding member, and now spends his days smoking weed with his smoking buddies Jamaicaball and Uruguayball, and building dams. He is also a founding member of NATOball in 1949. Personality Netherlandsball is usually stoned. Sometimes he can be found smoking weed with Jamaicaball and Uruguayball. He's friendly to most countries. He actually has a lot of money, and is a very good swimmer since most of the time his clay is underwater. Relationships Friends * Argentinaball - The birthplace of our Queen * Arubaball- my territory who has square currency (and still practices that black face thing were trying to stop people doing). * Australiaball - Nephew. * Belgiumball and Luxembourgball - My sons, part of Benelux. Lets eat food at our border town of Baarle. * Bonaireball, Sint Maartenball, Sint Eustatiusball and Sababall- Sons that lives in the Caraïben. * Brazilball - Son what I had with Portugalball, and he laughs like me! (Never forget 2010 World Cup... HIEHIEHIEHIEHIEHIE) * Canadaball - Pretty nice guy. Let me hang out at his place for a while when Naziball kicked me out. He managed to "talk" him back into letting me go home. Ik send flowers every year to thank him. *file:China-icon.png Chinaball - We give them two pandas dus we like them! * Curaçaoball - Who? Oh, hem. Hij is good, I guess? * EUball - Founding member! Hij is sometimes nice, but Ik am niet sure if hij has best interests... will soon leave your shitty union after UK and after that I will smoke weed everyday * Franceball - Former lover. Mijn favourite holiday destination. * Germanyball - Béét weird relation: Wan het isn't Anschluss time, he is one of best fliends. But when 't is, hij is one of my biggest fears. And also gib leopard tank. * Jamaicaball - Smoking buddy. * Japanball - Nice anime! Nice games! I make a nice port And I almost colonized him (Yuo wait... One day, I will show him the way of the weed)... * Taiwanball - My chino son. Remember the Formosa? * South Africaball - Son wie speaks weird Nederlands. * South Koreaball - The best Korea (sincerely) * Spainball - Defeated me in 2010 FIFA World Cup, got my beautiful revenge in 2014 FIFA World Cup by 5-1! * Surinameball - Hij is a good jonge. Mijn favourite son! * UKball - Used to be mijn worst enemy, now hij is fine, hoor. * Uruguayball - Another smoking buddy. * USAball - I'm friends with a few of his children. Neutral * Austriaball - Estranged half-brother. Less said, de beter. * Indonesiaball - My unappreciative and very rebellious son. He never let me smoke in his house. He always says to me that he hates seeing me smoking marijuana and that this is ruining my health and my memory ... of what I was even saying ... ah I was talking about my son!!!! Gib satay and studentes! * Swedenball - Trade friend, but hij defeatings me en heb me eliminated from 2018 World Cup. Also, my friend, i just saw that i win 2 times against you. I'm not sure if it was or not? Enemies * Nazi Germanyball- fokken bookshelves * North Koreaball - BUT WHAT SHIT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST THE CAPITALISTS? YOU OF HAVING LEGALIZED DRUGS, BUT, DO YOU HAVE SHIT ON THE HEAD IN EXPLODING US AND NATO STAFF? I AM A CAPITALIST! I SINCERELY THINK SOUTH KOREA IS THE BEST KOREA, I HOPE THAT CHINA, RUSSIA, JAPAN AND SOUTH KOREA ANSCHLUSS YOU, HIEHIEHIEHIEHIE! REMOVE KIM DYNASTY! I heard yuo like to get high on drug too. * Philippinesball - WHY YOU REMOVE DRUGS? Our Queen visited in your clay. * Turkeyball - Defeatings of me in euro 2016 with 3-0. also of gettings Nederturken to riot in Rotterdamball. Also Ik am not of fascist banana republic, am fokken kingdom, dumb turk. Family * HREball - Father * Germanyball - Brother ** Franceball - Former Lover/Sister-in-Law ** EUball - Nephew * UKball - Brother ** USAball - Nephew ** Canadaball - Nephew ** Australiaball - Nephew ** New Zealandball - Nephew * Austriaball - Brother * Switzerlandball - Brother * Belgiumball - Son (w/Franceball) * Luxembourgball - Son (w/Franceball) * Brazilball - Crazy Son (w/Portugalball) * Japanball - Son * Taiwanball - Son * Indonesiaball - Son * Surinameball - Son Provinceballs * North Hollandball - He's alright and the main reason why I am always get stoned. * South Hollandball- He's different then North Hollandball and has the biggest harbour of Europe, the parliament and the government. * Drentheball - A lot of dolmens. A lot of people don't even know people live here. * Flevolandball - All of his clay is under the water. Biggest artificial island in the world. * Frieslandball - Farmer, cows, speaks Frisian. Also, a lot of skaters and Elfstedentocht. * Gelderlandball - His name sounds like money in Dutch. He has a lot of woodys, motorcrosses, bike lanes and falmers. * Groningenball - More farmers and cows and has a lot of gas. Suffers earthquakes because of gas. Don't say he is a Frisian. He also has some communistses. * Limburgball - Has the only mountain in the country. Home of André Rieu and the roughest roller coaster manufacturer ever. Celebrates a lot of carnival. He is almost Belgian. * North Brabantball - Home of forests, pubs and villages, also celebrates a lot of carnival. He is like Limburgball almost Belgian. * Overijsselball - Farmers, Hansa cities and streams. * Utrechtball - Smallest province by area. Still, 1.268.489 inhabitants, and the busiest train stations possible. * Zeelandball - Meneer Bolus. The sea nearly killed him in 1953 and will drown as first. Tries to convince oll of mij people to come and visit him. In the winter. Gallery 9wf4u4kgsoq01.png|credit from DickRhino V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png HIGh.png The Fiberboard.png Hollandball+is+best+ball+ 2314348b02809ec25e81f316b047cc46.png YRCjSPK.png Hollandball.png Netherlandsball and Bangladeshball.png|Netherlandsball of making fun of Bangladeshball Netherlands cry.PNG Screen_Shot_2014-03-10_at_1.27.09_AM.png Suprise anslush.png SDGi7dg32dh7q8.png Comic by Mightmatt.jpg 0RSm19f.png Invasions.png Dutch Family Tree.png South Africa can into Donut.png Immigration Physics.png Dutchy Citty.png zq9qpnk.jpg ABMf9ns.png rcelpaI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png JvGvJ3h.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg dTVCVVd.png ZdfOtZa.png Bsgddhd.png 'gqxr9g0.png OoJcMmd.png Lost Something.jpg Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 1yUy0Ii.png 'aUKASy4.png 4zzwWQK.png 28bw7iw2298x.png TYCRAOn.png 'a1EPHpM.png 3aUStp5.png 'm0CR404.png Pakjesavond.png 'ycmJzir.png FO85LzY.png YXlC2Mk.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'rcRHrHv.png CAJIl2w.png G3lhIR1.png Why Always English.png qPnP5J8.png njUKIYd.png H1srwJK.png Austrich.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Super Weed Friends.png Planet Destroyers.png Inventions.png Dig Dig.png Reds are Enemies.png Polluters.png Retired Colonizers.png Hockey Buddies.png Love Nature.png Go Away Rain.png Gib Gib Monies.png Belgium is Scary.png Lets Play Soccer.png Join What Club.png Finally Free.png Portugal Suicide.png Last Dutchbender.png Swiss Nurse.png Claymore.png Miscommunication.png es:Países Bajosball fr:Pays-Basballe nl:Nederlandbal ru:Нидерланды zh:荷兰球 Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Protestant Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Vikings Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Netherlandsball Category:Atheist Category:Three lines Category:Drugs Category:Christian Category:OSCE Category:Anti-Communism Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:Communist Removers Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Middle Power Category:Germanic Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Baseball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Football Category:Kebab Removers Category:USA allies Category:Monarchy Category:Red Blue White Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Morocco Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Unitary Category:Frisian Speaking Countryball